Compared to a conventional picture tube display and a liquid crystal display, a light emitting diode (abbreviated as “LED”) display possesses relatively outstanding advantages, and one can carry out connection with any resolution ratio and can realize a wireless connection with it, and thereby satisfy the requirements for display dimensions and resolving rate in different scenes.
A plurality of LED lamps that are provided in the LED display are arranged to form an array, and one LED lamp forms one LED pixel unit. Since light-emission area of the LED lamp is smaller than the physical surface area occupied by the LED pixel unit, its filling coefficient is relatively small, and this results in clear black areas present in spaces between adjacent LED pixel units, which is manifested as a periodic black area grid structures on the entire display. Since the majority of image acquisition devices of current photographic equipment are charge-coupled devices (abbreviated as “CCD”), they similarly are provided with a periodic structure, and therefore when the photographic equipment captures the LED display, and the spatial frequency whose image is formed by the LED display on the CCD is close to the spatial frequency of the CCD, clear moire fringes appears, which affects the definition of the image. Moreover, when the filling coefficient of the LED pixel unit is relatively small, this will cause graininess and lower the degree of viewing comfort. At the same time, in order to guarantee the overall brightness, the brightness of the light issued by the LED lamp is universally rather great, but owing to the fact that the light-emitting region is small it easily causes glare, and it is not possible for viewers to watch it for a long time.